Lost
by Jen Belle
Summary: Draco Malfoy has everything going for him until he gets this weird letter. Pregnant and alone in a world that will make him marry a man before this child is born. Harry Potter has loved Draco from a distance for years and now sees his chance. Can Draco learn to love him or would it be better just to give up? Mpreg Rape Forced Marriage first story
1. Chapter 1

Draco felt dirty, horrible and unwanted as he lay in his hospital bed. His mother and father were talking to Dumbledore. Saying what happened to him was such a great crime how whoever did this was going to pay.

While their son truly did not give a crap he just wanted to curl up in his king sized bed at home and sleep forever. You see their prefect pureblood son was raped. His owl Maria brought him and letter that said he needed to go to the third floor. He did and man in black cloak grabbed him and… NO he was not going to go there.

Harry Potter boy wonder found him and got help. He just wished that he would have just left him there.

Potter asked him if he needed anything. No,'' he hissed. Leave me alone!

Draco I just want to help,'' said Harry.

Come my son time to get you to your dorm,'' said Narcissa.

Why can't I go home mother,'' Asked Draco.

Because you need to still be in school,'' said his mother.

Dumbledore said let the boy sleep he can go back to his dorm tomorrow.

Madam Pomfery came back in the room. Mister Malfoy you cannot leave yet we still have that one test.

Not that test thought Draco. He started to whimper. His mother carded her hand through his hair like she did when he was little.

Go to sleep my dragon everything will be fine.

Draco woke up to the sound of humming. Ginny Weasel was sitting next to his bed. Well how are you doing Malfoy?

Why are you hear Weaselette,'' muttered Draco.

I have no class now and for some odd reason Harry cares about you,'' said Ginny.

Well you can go,'' hissed Draco.

No Draco I cannot that man is still out there,'' said Ginny.

Draco painstakingly got out of bed. Everything hurt he was not going to ask for help not in his present company. He slowly made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was an alabaster pale. Sliver grey eyes and white blonde hair not a speck of fiscal hair the eyes looked died though. He washed his face and hands and did a very unMalfoy thing hid. He stared up at the celling if there is a god in heaven he is an ass.

The door was open now. The blood traitor said out.

He ignored her; she was not his mother nor did she matter.

Madam Pomfrey says she has one more test left then you can be in your own bed.

His own bed that sounded great, but blood traitors do lie. He got up though Draco needed to know if he was in even bigger trouble. He stumbled to bed. The nurse was waiting for him wand in hand. Lay down mister Malfoy. She drew her wand over his stomach. Green light his life is over. I am so sorry said Ginny.

Draco wanted to die. Rip this thing out of him.

But instead he just started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco knew someone from the auror office would be there soon. To tell him he must get married or they would find someone for him. His father would hate him. Why did he not take that pill last week the one that was suppose stop this from happing.

He could try talking to Potter. Maybe they could have a fake marriage. He knows how Potter looks at him like he is a glass of water in desert. Being with the boy who lived could be nice. No would call him names like they did Blaise.

Ginny can you get Harry,'' Draco asked in his nicest voice.

Okay,'' said the ginger.

He waited a few minutes it seemed if he had some form of a plan he did not want just curl up and die. Harry Potter sat on his bed.

You wanted talk Draco,'' asked Harry.

Yes I want to be friends,'' said Draco.

Sure,'' said Harry. When can you ditch this place?

Right now,'' said Draco.

Draco got with help from Harry. His arm was wrapped around Draco's waist as they made their way to the great hall. When Pansy saw him her eyes went wide. Draco knew he would have to talk to his best friend soon. Hopefully she would understand if not then she would be one of the first things to go like his dignity and last name.

Where do you want to sit Dragon,'' asked Harry.

With your friends, 'said Draco.

Well let's just tie it up and call me a lost cause, 'thought Draco.

They sat down Weasel was stuffing his face and mudblood was reading. What are you reading,' asked Draco.

Wizard law book,' said Bushy. Do know if you are raped and end up pregnant you have to get married, so the child isn't a bastard.

Yes,' said Draco. Even if not a pureblood.

Why is he here,' garbled Weasel.

Because he's friends with Harry,' said Hermione. And don't talk with food in your mouth.

I am going to go to my dorm the pain potion is making me tired,'' said Draco. Then he brushed his lips against Harry's cheek. And then whispered meet at library this evening in soft voice.

Harry nodded. Draco knew had Harry Potter hook line and sinker. He wouldn't end up with a man who could be his father. Now he needed to take a nap and then step two to hopefully get Potter to marry him.

Draco woke up sweating he had a dream about THAT. He needed to get cleaned up, and to the library so he could see Harry. He got dressed without a care and walked to the library. He saw the back of Potter's head. His hair was sticking up he was tall for a seventeen year old, but in a gangly way. He towered over Draco so much that it was foolish to lie. Hey Harry said Draco as he ran his hand up Harry's arm. Ow hey Draco.

Two months later

Harry's hand ran up Draco chest pulling him into a kiss and tugging on his hair. Draco pulled away. What, 'asked Harry. I'm pregnant, 'muttered Draco.

What we did not no way from that day but how,' mumbled Harry.

Yes from that date, 'said Draco.

You knew,' asked Harry.

Yes,' said Draco.

Why did you not tell me,' asked Harry.

You wouldn't want me said Draco.

Actually I would have,' said Harry but since you lied I am done.

Six months later

Harry worker on getting that law removed so Draco would not have to get married. A nurse at St. Mungos asked if he wanted to hold hold his son. Yes,' he said. What are you going to name him?

James Severus Malfoy,' said Draco.

His son was prefect except he had ginger red hair just like a Weasel.

Draco knew who did this to who him Ronald Weasely. Harry Potter's best friend. His father was going to make him pay. Once a blood traitor always blood traitor.

He was going to get his Harry back if it was the thing he did. His son would have two daddies not one. James we will be a family and you will have a good life I just need to use a spell to make your second daddy Harry.

Also I have oblivate that nurse. I will tell him it was him and have the DNA to prove it my baby boy.

**Bad I know but I had to try should I just stick with reading and leave writing alone review please I just want to know what you think. Love ya and happy thanksgiving.**


End file.
